User blog:DestructiveMilkshake/what could have been
The episode starts and Carolyn is voted off in 5th place >UB starts the teeth-clenching. Knot in stomach. Feel faint and stressed about the vote. Immediately feel apathetic to how the rest of the episode goes. The episode finishes. Reunion. Vote reveal commences, men are revealed. Women will be revealed after the commercial break! Stay tuned! >Sweaty palms. Feel very cold, faint, need to sit. Heart beating very quickly. Feel almost short of breath or like I've been in an arctic body of water too long Votes start being revealed. >Camera pans to the 16 hopefuls. Some look nervous. "Our first women getting back on the show..... is CAROLYN!!" >Carolyn runs up yelling "Yeah baby" >It's okay. We expected this already. Let's just hope the correct people make it on. This is only one reveal. "Next... Mikayla!" >Mikayla strolls up. Camera zooms in on Russel Hantz who is nodding approvingly while clapping >Start feeling more stressed. This wasn't supposed to happen! "Third... Monica!" >Monca walks up with the crowd clapping politely >Okay... Monica... good. But with these circumstances I wish her spot had gone to someone else "Stephanie! Come get your plane ticket!" >Stephanie waltzes up smugly and makes a face at the camera. She yells into the audience about how she's going to be "the biggest. villain. ever." while the live audience is screaming in support >The panic is setting in. This cast is going to turn out as bad as it possibly could have, isn't it? "Halfway done, Tasha!" >Tasha walks up. The camera zooms in on Kass, who is starting to look more and more nervous. >Okay. Well that was to be expected. Let's just see what happens. "How could we forget? Ciera, get down here!" >The live audience erupts into enormous applause as Ciera climbs onto the stage. >Feeling a range of emotions. Angry, stressed, starting to panic. If one of them isn't revealed next, they key 4 won't all make it on. "Our seventh member of the women's cast.... Sabrina!" >Sabrina starts crying, she walks onto the stage and exclaims how she's going to do us proud. >Happy to see Sabrina, but not under these circumstances. There is absolutely no way all four of my favorites are going to make it on now. Tears start running down my face. "I'll get a member of the audience to read this one" >Probst hands the microphone to Boston Rob, who is sitting in the audience. >I audibly scream "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" "I gotta give this second chance to my girl Natalie Tenerelli!"! >Natalie excitedly runs onto the stage >I drop to my knees sobbing "And here is another member from Worlds Apart: Shirin!" >Shirin does a tribute to her moment by raising her arm in the air as she runs onto the stage >I voted for her, but am feeling distraught and still crying. "One spot left!" >The camera pans on the 7 women left. Kelley looks smug as ever. Kelly, Kimmi, and Teresa look very nervous. Peih-Gee looks intense and is trying to stay focused. Kass and Abi are holding each other's hands. >I just feel like there's no point even caring now "Last, but certainly not least..." >I perk up. This means it might be a popular contestant they're bringing back. "Kell(e)y..." >The camera pans to Kelley and Kelly. >My heart is beating super fast. Everything feels cold. I'm sweating. Tears still running down my face. I hold my breath "WENTWORTH!" >Kelley smugly walks up while screaming second-hand RHAP catch-phrases and boasting with no regard to the 6 women who didn't make it. >I immediately turn off my TV, lie down beating my fists into the ground bawling and screaming at the top of my lungs. Category:Blog posts